A nonvolatile memory device (semiconductor integrated circuit device) in which a memory cell is constituted of a series connection of a resistance change memory element and selector element is proposed. In general, in a nonvolatile memory device, as a resistance change memory element, a phase change memory (PCM) element, interfacial phase change memory (iPCM) element or the like is used and, as a selector element, a rectifier element is used.
However, in the above-mentioned existing nonvolatile memory device, the material system of the resistance change memory element and material system of the selector element are different from each other. Accordingly, there are problems such as (a) it is difficult to coordinate the resistance change memory element and selector element with each other in the voltage-current characteristics, (b) it is difficult to make the voltage and current have the same ratios in each of the resistance change memory element and selector element in scaling, and (c) it is difficult to make the temperature characteristics of the resistance change memory element and temperature characteristics of the selector element proportional to each other.
Accordingly, a nonvolatile memory device which makes it possible to coordinate the characteristics of the resistance change memory element and characteristics of the selector element with each other is desired.